Because of your existence
by Elise Sama
Summary: Shibusen has two new students, two girls. But one of them isn't just a meister or a weapon? People didn't like her since they know what she was. But all she wanted was friends. Who might help? Also, will they help the others to save people from deaths? (Two new OCs) (Parallel to real Soul Eater)
1. Unexpected visits

**Lord Death's PoV:**

"Oh please, Lord Death, please trust me! I won't do anything to you and Shibusen, all I want to be is enrolling here and be a proper meister!" She said.  
I was thinking.  
"Do you promise me that?" I asked.  
She looked up to me and smiled brightly and innocently.  
"I promise."  
"Alright. Try it. Stein, bring her to class."

**Maka PoV:**

Like everyday I went to school with Soul, chatted with my friends, went to the libary and maybe eat some ice cream with Tsubaki. Then I made dinner for Soul and me, did my homework and went to sleep. Yeah, that's how my day was like.  
But today it was a little bit different.

Dr. Stein went into our classroom. Except talking about dissection like normally he wanted to introduce someone to us.  
"Class, we have a new student. Let me introduce to you Miko Mai." He said showing us a girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said a little quietly and she bowed.  
Everyone was clapping.  
She looked a liiittle bit younger than me. Maybe only one year younger.  
She had black long hair and on both sides of her head she had little pigtails but only a little part of her hair was tied together. The rest of her hair went down. Oh, and her pigtails were tied with red ribbons which seemed cute in some way.  
She seems to be tall as me but she had a young face with big blue eyes.  
It's a bit rude but I wanted to see her soul, so I did. But all this what I saw was only shocking me.  
I finally stood up.

"Dr. Stein! This is a witch!" I shouted. Everyone gasped and were ready to fight.

Many people transformed into weapons, everybody stood up and looked at the new girl with hatred and fear.  
Everyone knew that witches were powerful since many masters died because of them.

Miko looked disappointed and yet afraid. Was she even a powerful witch?  
Black star stood up too.  
"Tsubaki!"  
"Yes!" Tsubaki said and transformed.

Everyone were ready to fight this witch but Black star was the first one and wanted to charge at Miko.  
She gasped and closed her eyes in fear.  
But then she disappeared.  
"Where's that witch!?" Black star shouted.  
But she appeared behind Black star and jumped off to escape him.  
She didn't seem like she wanted to fight.

When Black star was almost hitting her she turned into a dove and flew to Stein.

"Now, now, class. Don't bully a new student right after her appearence." Stein said.  
I made big eyes.  
"But she's a witch and that means-"  
"-that means that's an enemy, I know. Maka, you looked into her soul, right?" Stein asked.  
I was surprised but I nodded.  
"Now, I guess you didn't look at it clearly. Try it again." He said.

The new student Miko turned into her normal form again, looking at Stein first, then at me.  
She went a bit to the front but she was still scared.

I looked into her soul again.  
What was my mistake? She was definitely a witch!  
Wait, something's wrong...  
It's true, she was scared because her soul was shivering but there's something else...  
She was a hybrid. She was half a witch and... a normal meister?"

"You're not completely a witch..." I whispered loudly.  
Miko smiled slightly. "Finally..."  
Black star didn't get it.  
"But witches are still our enemies, right?!"  
"Maka chop!"

Miko was a bit nervous but finally had the courage to tell them.  
"Actually... As 'Maka' said, I'm half a witch and half a meister. My mother was a witch and my father a meister. My mum was nicer than the others but she was still terrible in some way. At the end she was killed by some students of Shibusen."

Silence.

"... You know, that's why I rather grew up as a meister even if I have witch powers but I promised not to use them against you or anyone in Shibusen unless there's some enemy here. Please trust me."

Silence again.

"Well, I guess everyone understands now. Don't bully her, okay? Now, Miko, you can sit next to Kid, Death the Kid." Stein said.  
Kid only twitched and it seemed like he didn't really want to sit next to her.  
I sat down again.  
"Do you trust her?" Soul asked next to me. I sighed.  
"Maybe."

Dr. Stein continued with class normally and I was always looking at Miko just in case when she wanted to try something funny.  
But she seemed too innocent to be evil.  
"Kid-san, can you lend me your ruler please?" I heard from Miko.  
Kid looks confused. "Err, sure." And gave it to her.  
She smiled. "Thanks a lot!"  
I sighed.

After class Stein told me, Black star and Death to show Miko the school, of course with their weapons with them.

"Black star, calm down! She didn't do anything to you yet!" Tsubaki told Black star who as fuming.

"I don't care! She's still a witch! Let's get rid of her already!"  
"Maka chop! Black star, you're rude towards the new student!" I said angrily.

Miko smiled a bit unsure.  
"It's alright, I understand him..." She sighed disappointed.  
Black star was still loud but we still showed Miko Shibusen.

Death the Kid's PoV:

I can't believe that I sat next to Miko.  
I somehow couldn't trust her.

What if her talk was just an act.  
"Maka chop! Black star, you're rude towards the new student!" I heard Maka  
shout. I chuckled.

I almost forgot that we had to show Miko our school so we did that.  
Patty didn't seem suspicious of Miko's appearence.

"Miko-chan! Let us show you our school!" Patty shouted and grabbed Miko's  
arm.  
She blinked a little bit confused.

"Miko...chan?" She asked.  
Patty nodded happily.  
"Oh, and I'm Patricia by the way but just call my Patty! And that's my big  
sister Liz!" She said and showed Liz to Miko.

Everyone was chatting with Miko but she somehow still looks worried of not being accepted.

Maybe she isn't that bad.  
Then I just realized something about her hairstyle.

"Uhm... Kid?" Maka asked.  
I looked at Miko dramtically.

She just looked at me a little bit worried and afraid.  
"Your hair..."  
"W-What's with them?"

"They're not symetrical! The ribbons don't go down as the other ones, can I fix  
them?" I asked slightly horrified.  
She looks a bit disappointed but nodded with a slight smile. "Sure."

**Maka PoV:**

While Kid was making Miko's hair she looked at me with a What-is-he-doing-look. I giggled.

"He's obsessed by symetry and gets depressed if something's asymetrical. You'll get used to that." I explained her.

She blinked for a while and giggled then.

"Don't move!" Death the Kid demanded.  
"Sorry..." Miko said.  
I only laughed.

"Maka, I just remembered that we didn't make a mission lately." Soul told me who was right next to me.

I twitched and blinked for a while. Snce when has he been here?

"Uhm... Right."  
"That also goes for me and Black star." Tsubaki joined us with a polite smile.  
"And for us too..." Kid said while making Miko's hair.

"By the way, where are Black star, Liz and Patty?" I asked, looking around.  
"Oh, they wanted to buy some sweets if I'm not wrong..." Tsubaki said.

Kid finally finished.  
"Perfect symetry!" Kid smiled with shining eyes.  
Miko blushed lightly but chuckled a little.

They stood there silenly after Kid went totally crazy and took Miko's hands.  
"Since it's hard to make these ribbons totally symetrical I can help you every morning with it and also with washing you, dressing you and-"

Suddenly we could hear someone hitting Kid on the head who was Liz.  
She grabbed Kid's shirt and dragged him away.

"I'm sorry Miko, sometimes it happens that he says that but he didn't mean it, don't worry." Liz smiled at Miko.

"And this talk he just made sounded sooo... Gay."

Miko was blushing madly at what Kid said but smiled and nodded slowly at Liz.  
She laughed after the next comment.  
Then Patty came and hugged Mitsuko.

"Hey, Miko, since we're about to become friiieeends~, can we call you Miko-chan or Mi-chan? Oh my god, this just sounds sooo cute!"

Miko was thinking.  
"You just called me Miko-chan earlier and... It's fine, you can even leave out the -chan part." She smiled.

Finally Black star came.  
"The awesome god is here! And I'm so awesome that you didn't even realize that the school bell rang, did you?" He smirked playfully.

Everyone was silent.  
"Crap!" Was all I said.

_~later~_

"So, what are your excuses for being late?" Stein asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Everyone was shivering a bit of fear that they could be dessected.

"U-Uhm, we were distracted and didn't hear the school bell..." Maka explained.  
Stein was thinking and looked at Mitsuko first.  
"Did you try anything funny?" Stein asked, pointing his knife at Miko.

She almost squeaked in fear but she just gulped.  
"Do you mean I cast a spell?" She asked quietly. He nodded.  
"No, I didn't..." She said. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure?"  
"Sure. I mean... I'm late too, what is the spell for then?" She asked a bit nervously.  
He was thinking then.

Before he could say anything, the door suddenly opened.  
"Miko-chi! Because of you I've been walking around in Shibusen all the time without knowing where I am, why did you leave meee?!" A girl asked.  
Everyone turned to her.  
She was a lot more smaller than Miko.  
Her skin is quite pale, she looked like an ice princess.  
...with black hair.  
She wore short shorts and a torn outfit, everything was in black. It was in gothic style, I guess.  
First I thought that they may be sisters but something told me that they weren't.

"I'm sorry, Phelina-chan, I actually lost you in the crowd." Miko said with a slight smile.  
That Phelina looked a bit annoyed.  
Then she looked at Stein.  
"Oh, you are the second student who was supposed to be here but didn't come afterwards." Stein said.  
Phelina nodded slowly.  
"Well, you all sit down now. Phelina, you can sit next to your friend, Miko. Are you her... weapon?" He asked.

Phelina nodded again.  
"Alright, now sit down." He sighed and continued with the lesson.

After school everyone from the gang went to Phelina.  
Miko went to the restroom to make her hair again.  
"Hey, you know that Miko is a witch... Don't you?" Liz asked.  
Phelina rolled her eyes.

"She is HALF a witch and of course I know, dumbass." She said.  
Now I know that she can get annoyed easily.

Then Miko came.  
"Sorry for make you wait!" She smiled.  
Phelina smiled back and we all walked for a while.

"Hey, but how's our teacher like?" Phelina suddenly asked.

I blinked.  
"You mean Dr. Stein, don't you? Well, he's a professor who made our Mr. Sid become a zombie, he likes to dissect... creatures." I started.  
Phelina just nodded.

"Well, his soul wavelengths are extremely big, he could handle Maka, Soul and Me and Tsubaki at the same time. And he likes dissecting people like Maka said, a lot." Black star explained.

Silence.

Suddenly Phelina's eyes began to shine.  
"So cool...~ and he's handsome too!" She almost sqeaked and fangirled.  
Everyones jaw dropped except Miko's.  
She just sighed.  
"Get used to that."


	2. At the newbie's house

**No one's PoV:**

"So, we're going home." Miko said politely.  
"Finally, I'm freaking tired..." Phelina groaned.

Kid was a bit suspicious.  
"Do you mind if I come with you?" Kid asked.

Everyone looked at Kid strangely.  
"Hm? What for?" Miko tilted her head.

"W-Well, I do it to... Uh-Uhm... Ah! To know you better! After all your rooms can tell me about your character, right?" Kid said a bit nervously.

Miko looked a bit nervous.  
Phelina just rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, our rooms are going to tell you stories, mostly Miko-chi's room." Phelina said.  
Everyone took it seriously and made big eyes.  
"What?! Her room tells stories?!" They asked in unison, except Tsubaki. She remained quiet but she also made big eyes.

Phelina facepalmed.  
"No, it's milking a cow, you know, dumbasses. No, of course not. Like she would ever have such an annoying room, yuck." She said sarcastically.  
Everyone looked at her strangely.  
"Hey, it's because you don't understand jokes!" She pouted.

"You're quite sarcastic, aren't you?" Soul asked.  
"Well, you too, Soul." Maka said annoyed.

Miko sweatdropped.  
"Well, anyway. Of course you can come, Kid-san." She smiled at him.  
He sighed in relief and nodded with a smile.

Then the two groups parted, Liz and Patty couldn't go with Kid since Liz forgot something at his mansion and Patty always had to go with her.

"Home sweet home!" Miko smiled and showed Kid their little house.  
It was bigger than Maka's but it was still smaller than Kid's.

But the living room looked welcoming, there were some white sofas, a black table.  
Most of the room was in black and white, only some pictures on the wall and some bouquets were with coulors.

"Nice style. And it's symetrical. Eight chairs with two tables. Four sofas and a large black but low table. Just perfect!" Kid's eyes were shining.  
"But they're not completely symetrical! Let me fix them!" He begged on his knees.

Miko looked around and didn't know what to do.  
Phelina just smirked.

"Later maybe, you wanted to see our rooms?" Phelina grinned.  
Kid looked at her embarassed as he realized that he was on his knees.  
"Right." He said.

"The first room is Miko-chi's since hers is nearer!" The smaller girl grinned and pushed Kid into Miko's room.

The room was mostly white, black and there were a lot of different colors of red.  
It looked calm and yet it had a happy atmosphere.

"It looks perfect!" Kid said.  
Miko blushed and giggled.  
"Thanks. Now Lina-tan's room... Err..." Miko said a bit nervously.

"Lina? If you mean Phelina... But what's wrong?" Kid asked curiously.

"It's just... I don't know if you'll like Phelina's room." She said and pushed Kid to Lina's room.  
Oh god, the shock.  
It was grey, white and blue but that's not the problem.  
Everything was messy, pillows were everywhere, the closets were open and some clothes were on the bed. The table is full of books or CDs.  
Kid was on the floor screaming around with his nose bleeding, the room was too asymetrical.

Phelina was just laughing on the floor and Miko decided to call Maka...

Maka's PoV:

I was just eating lunch with Soul when suddenly the telephone rang.  
"Hello?" Maka asked.

"Maka-san? Is that you? It's Miko." She heard.  
She was quite surprised and yet afraid.

"Since when do you have my number?"  
"Dr. Stein gave me a list of everyones number." Miko answered.  
"Oh, what is it?"  
Suddenly I heard someone screaming in pain in the background.  
I jumped and stood up.  
"Hell, Miko, what are you doing to Kid?" I yelled.

Soul looked at me weirdly.  
"Hey, Miko, give me the telephone!" I heard from the telephone. I think that was Phelina.

"Hey, Maka, shit is getting real. You better save him before he looses his brain." Phelina said with a playful voice.

Oh, they're going to pay!  
"Soul! Call Black star and Tsubaki! Kid is in trouble! I'll call Patty and Liz!" I shouted and Soul immidiately took his cellphone and called Black star.  
I called the girls.

After calling them we jumped onto Soul's motorbike and headed to Miko's home.  
Suddenly Soul stopped.

"Soul, what's wrong?" I asked.  
Silence.  
"Where do they live...?" Soul asked.  
I facepalmed.

"Patty and Liz told me since they think that they 'always know where Kid is'. Just drive, I'll tell you the directions." I told him.  
"It doesn't make any sense but... cool." He said and drove.

When we arrived Tsubaki and Black star were already there and Liz and Patty came right after us.

"Kid! We're here to save you!" Black star shouted as we kicked he door open.

And what do we see?  
Kid having a nosebleed in front of someone's room and crying on the floor.  
It could only mean one thing.

"Aaah! Guys, you needn'd kick the door open! I had to fix them two days ago already because Lina-tan was so angry and punched it too hardly!" Miko cried as she saw us.

"Why is... Kid crying?" I wanted to make sure it's because of this one thing I'm thiking about.

"Well, Phelina-chan's room is quite... messy and uh... asymetrical?" Miko smiled nervously.

"Hey, but I thought you tortured him or something like that!" Black star shouted.

Phelina went to them, still laughing, and patted Black star's shoulder.  
"It's so funny, my room was too scary for him it really sounded like we tortured him, it's so funny!" She was still laughing and started coughing.

Well... We did everything for nothing, right?  
Miko looked at me then.

"Well, what about if we all drink tea now? I think you came to us a bit shocked so relax, I'll get you something." Miko smiled and went to the kitchen.

Finally Phelina stopped laughing and dragged Kid to the sofa.  
Tsubaki sighed.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstandings..." She apogolized to Phelina.  
Phelina just looked at her blankly and blinked then. Then she smirked.  
"Don't worry, I actually wanted you to misunderstand things a little to have a funny day again!" She laughed.

Before anyone could react Miko came with cake and tea.

"I'm sorry, I only have some black tea and strawberry cake." She smiled awkwardly.  
I smiled. "It's okay. We're sorry that we had a wrong picture of you. You're a good person." I said.

She blushed at the compliment a little but she smiled.  
"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry guys! This is the actual chapter 2... My friend and I somewhat forgot which chapter was which one. We were already confused.**

**I hope you still enjoy our story... We apologize for the misunderstandings.**


	3. Her first crush

Miko's PoV:

The next day...  
It was morning, a nice one. The air was warm but there were nice wind breezes.  
I already made breakfast for Phelina-chan and me, I made pancakes.

But she wasn't up yet...  
So I decided to go to her... messy room and had to be careful not to step on any of her stuff.

"Phelina-chaaan! It's our second day of school! Get up!" I said with a cheerful voice.  
I only heard a groan.  
"Only... five minutes." I heard from her.  
I sighed.

"I already made breakfast. Come down before it gets cold."  
"Like I care..."

I was a little bit angry.  
"Lina-tan! If you don't wake up NOW you won't get any lollipop from me anymore!" I said with a strict voice. Actually I'm not strict, I'm just afraid of being late.

Suddenly she shot up and went to the kitchen to eat.  
I chuckled and followed her.

The usual morning.  
After breakfast I gave Phelina-chan a lollipop and sat on the floor to wear my shoes.  
We wore our normal clothes.

Phelina wore her short shorts, a short longsleeve which reached the bottom of her chest but her sleeves are long and wide. She wore high heals to look higher but with or without them she's still smaller than me.  
Well, most of her clothes are black, only the shoes also have red parts.  
Her clothes were in an usual gothic style and they were a little bit torn but that's how she liked her clothes  
Her hair were down as usual, black and red to the hairtips.  
Oh, did I ever mention the bat as her tatoo on her left leg?  
Her skin is quite pale, when we were little she was always called an ice princess.

I usually wear a long red coat with a black belt. This belt also has the same sign as my dove tatoo.  
Under my coat I wear a simple black dress and on my chest is my red gem.  
My long socks covered my tatoo so nobody knows the sign of my witch form.  
The biggest part of my hair was down, the rest were tied into two pigtails with red ribbons.  
My hair is long and black and the hairtips are dark brown.  
I actually had this look to not look like a witch but it always went wrong...

"Hey, Lina-tan! We're going to be late!" I said while she was trying to wear her shoes.  
"You! You are still wearing shoes too so don't say anything." She growled.

After wearing them we ran out to school while Lina had to be careful not to fall down since her heels were high and she's quite clumsy.

We stopped right in front of Shibusen and we have only 5 minutes till class starts.

"Everybody look at the one who will surpass god, Black star!" We heard from above.  
We looked up and saw Black on the top of Shibusen.

We just sweatdropped.  
"What the hell, man?" Phelina-chan asked annoyed, raising an eyebrow.

I looked to the front and there was Tsubaki.  
"I'm so sorry, he does that everyday and that's why we always come late..." She apogolized.

I smiled.  
"Why don't you take him with you to the class room then?" I asked.  
She smiled.

"Well, he's at the top of the building, I have more problems with climbing than Black star..." She told us.  
Lina-tan sighed annoyed.  
I smirked.

"I'll get him down for you." So I stepped nearer to the building and rised my hands.  
"Ribbon catcher." I said quietly.

Suddenly a ribbon appeared in my hands, one end of the ribbon was in my hands, the other flew up to Black star without him noticing.

"Listen to the most aweso- Woah!" He yelled when he felt the ribbon around his body.  
"Let me go! Hey, dude, let me go already!" He shouted.

I moved with my hand a little to command it to bring Black star to the ground.  
"Hey, let me go!" He was near the ground.

I looked at Phelina and she smirked at me.  
I smirked back and looked back at Black star.

"Alright, as you want it." I said and let him go so he fell to the ground.  
"Ouch! Hey, Miko, don't mess with me!" Black star was really angry at me.

"I'm sorry but we have no time, school starts soon. Let's get going!" I said and took Phelina's hand to run to our classroom.  
Some seconds later I heard footsteps from behind, they're probably from Tsubaki and Black star.

I opened the door, breathing loudly and seeing the students look at us weirdly and slightly surprised.  
Lucky us, Dr. Stein didn't arrive yet.

I sat down and sighed.  
"Late, huh?" Death the Kid asked.  
I almost shrieked because he surprised me, I was still breathing heavily and didn't expect anybody to talk to me.

"Uhm, only a little." I said while blushing a little.  
Man, that was quite awkward.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him then after the awkward silence.  
"Hm? You mean because of yesterday? Yeah, I'm better. Just tell Phelina that she should make her room more symetrical or at least clean it." He said.

I couldn't help it but laugh, I started to laugh harder then and was leaning on the table, trying not to fall down or anything.  
Kid looked at me weirdly and I tried to stop laughing.

"Phelina would never do that." I said simply.  
He blinked wuite confused.  
"That's what you're laughing about?" He asked me slowly.  
I giggled.  
"No, your obsession for symetry is kinda... cute." I said and chuckled.  
I actually shouldn't have said that but it's too late.

I could see a slight flush on his face and he looked away then.  
"Nobody ever told me this, but thanks..." He said quietly.  
I smiled.

Suddenly Dr. Stein wanted to roll with his office chair but he fell down as he reached the door.

Silence.  
"He's even cooler than I thought..." Phelina said with sparkling eyes.  
I only faepalmed, only Kid, Maka and Soul heard Phelina and they still looked horrified.

"So, let's start with the dissection." He said then.  
Everybody groaned, I remained quiet.

"So, who want to help me? Nobody right..." He was about to call Maka out when suddenly Lina-tan stood up while raising her hand.

"I want to help you, Hakase (Professor, Dr.)!" She almost shouted while she was blushing lighly.  
Everyones jaw dropped... again.  
I had to hold my laugh, Kid looks the funniest with this expression, it's priceless!

Dr. Stein blinked for a while but smiled then.  
"You're a brave girl, Phelina. Come down here then." He told her.  
She nodded and went down slowly.

Oh, let's just say I wish her luck that she wouldn't fall down in front of Dr. Stein or anything...  
But luck wasn't on her side, she tripped over somebody's bag and was about to fall.

She was about to scream but someone catched her, Dr. Stein.  
She blushed madly which made everyone (except me) shiver.

Her cheeks which were actually as pale as the rest of her skin turned into a deep red, crazy huh?

"Be careful." Stein told her.  
Phelina nodded, still blushing.

"Okay, you need to hold this for me." He told her and gave her the scissor. When their hands touched, Phelina's ice princess cheeks turned into a deep red.

Everyone noticed this but Stein didn't seem to see this.  
While he was dissecting I looked away sometimes while Phelina had sparkling eyes.  
Yeah, that's one of our big differences.

After the dissection Stein thanked Phelina and she blushed again.  
When she was about to sit on her chair again, the school bell rang. It's break time.

"So, how was it with your first crush?" I teased.  
She looked at me blankly and couldn't help it but laugh.  
"The best moment ever!" She said while hugging me, she was too happy.

"I would be happy for you if you spent time together having a date than dissecting creatures together..." 


End file.
